Mi remedio
by Azaak Damian
Summary: El viaje a Kanto dejo un malestar en Ash, y no podrá descansar (literalmente) hasta encontrar el remedio a su mal
1. chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mi corazón**

...

Cuando el profesor Oak les comento del viaje a Kanto, penso que se hiba a aburrir. Él creció y realizó su primer viaje en esa región, conoció muchas personas, vivió un sin fin de aventuras y vió lo que muchos investigadores solo sueñan, Pokémon legendarios.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que le gusta viajar por zonas diferentes en cada ocasión es por la adrenalina de ver cosas nuevas, él pensó que Kanto ya le había dado todo por ver.

Fue una sorpresa enorme encontrar a sus más viejos y queridos amigos en el aeropuerto, reír, pelear y convivir con ellos le hizo añorar sus tiempos de novato. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le hacía falta ese miedo que le tiene Misty a los insectos, el separar a Brock de las chicas hermosas.

Pero en definitiva la cereza del pastel fue su combate pokémon, Misty parecía brillar en la batalla, sin duda, cuando hizo mega evolucionar a Gyarados... le quitó el alimento y su corazón latía salvajemente. Claro que sólo fue la emoción de la lucha, la adrenalina. No tenía nada que ver la luz que inundó esos ojos como el mar, ni que su pelo parecía estar en llamas de verdad, no, por supuesto que no.

Pero algo era verdad, Misty era una grandiosa líder que estuvo apunto de derrotarlo, de no haber utilizado a Pikachu, habría mordido el polvo.

Sin embargo, algo malo le dejó su viaje a Kanto... algo le había caído mal, estaba seguro. Cuando estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose para regresar a Alola, sintió una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta, a partir de ese punto, no logró quitarse de la cabeza unos ojos aguamarina y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Seguramente fue mucha comida antes de su batalla.

Aún ahora lo tenía despierto viendo un punto imaginario en el techo, como si fuera el pokémon más fantastico del mundo, si cerraba los ojos un color azul como el mar inundaba su mente...

\- No puedo seguir así Pikachu... algo malo me está pasando - el pequeño roedor dormía plácidamente a sus pies, ni si quiera se inmutó.

...

 **Hola nuevamente... Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y les gustó mi historia, esas pocas líneas que me dedicaron fueron una inyección de felicidad pura, gracias totales** : **_SirenaMisty, WhiteFenix19 y beruji_**

E **n un principio este sería también un one-shot, como la versión de Ash después del viaje, una simple reflexión, pero estuve todo el día dándole vueltas, y vueltas... en ningún momento me convencí de que estuviera listo y si lo alargaba más hiba a estar muy forzado.**

 **Así que dije... ya esta! me animaré a hacer algo más largo con pocos capítulos, la idea esta básica en mi mente aún, asi que no prometo actualizar muy seguido, mis deberes como mamá me reclaman y mi medio de escritura es mi teléfono... así que puede que algún error de dedo salga por ahí.**

 **Ahora este fic se lo dedico a la persona más especial de mi mundo, mi vida, Darío, gracias por tu apoyo :), la inspiración regresó a mi y no la pienso volver a dejar ir.**

 **Matta ne!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón

...

Un día más en el que la concentración no llego a él, y el mal humor lo dominaba, Pikachu había tenido que usar sus descargas en 6 ocasiones en todo el día. En ese momento estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama recordando los incidentes que sufrió en todo el día…

"¡No entiendo que esta pasando! La enfermera Joy dijo que todo estaba bien, que solo era un poco de cansancio" en sus manos tenia un frasco de píldoras para el sueño, según lo que le dijeron eran naturales y podría tomarlas sin problemas a pesar de su edad.

Solo que esa explicación no lo convencía, estaba sospechando que su problema podría ser un efecto colateral a la exposición de la energía producida en la Mega evolución de Gyarados, eso tendría mucho sentido (por lo menos para él). Por esa razón la enfermera también le había recomendado ir a visitar al Profesor Samson y le hablara de su pequeño "problema", ya que él era un experto Pokemon. Sin embargo cuando le dijo todo esto estaba muy risueña y quitándole importancia a todo.

"¿Es que no se da cuenta del grave problema en el que me encuentro?, jamás había tenido tanto problema para concentrarme en una batalla, y el día de hoy barrieron el piso conmigo, además el profesor no esta y no regresa hasta dentro de dos días, pero… no puedo esperar tanto, necesito dormir" con desesperación abrió el frasco de píldoras y se tomo 2, con enojo dejo el frasco en su mesa de noche y se acostó a esperar que las pastillas le hicieran efecto.

Así que acostado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos cerro los ojos y ese color aguamarina, como el agua de el mar le lleno los pensamiento, su respiración se agito y los nervios lo invadieron, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, trato de relajarse y dejarse llevar, tenia que averiguar más, respiro hondo y se concentro en despejar su mente. Poco a poco ese color comenzó a formar hondas como si estuviera en el fondo del agua. Y unas siluetas borrosas se fueron formando.

Una risa cantarina inundo cada rincón de su mente y después el tarareo de una melodía, que estaba seguro que había escuchado antes, en medio de su inconciencia y sin que el recuerdo le llegue al día siguiente, una sirena danzaba en el mar, rodeada de Gyarados, Starmies, Milotic, Horseas y uno que otro Tentacool. Sus pelirrojos cabellos formaban hipnotizantes ondas en el agua. La respuesta estaba ahí, en lo profundo de su mente y él se negaba a verla.

Su amarillo compañero solo le dedico una mirada y negó con su cabeza, los humanos se complicaban mucho la existencia… o tal vez solo su compañero era el que se complicaba la existencia. Aprovechando que por fin se había quedado dormido se acurruco en su lugar y durmió tranquilamente, mañana seria un día pesado.

…..

La tranquilidad lo recibió al día siguiente, estaba relajado y feliz, no recordaba su sueño, solo sabia que había sido algo fantástico. Con las energías renovadas y la mente más despejada pudo pensar con claridad y decidió, que si ese efecto tenia en él, la Mega Evolución, algo debían saber sus amigos, así que con el firme propósito de hablar con Brock y Misty se dirigió a desayunar, su estomago gruñía el doble que todos los días, la razón de que sabia que algo grave le pasaba era que el apetito le había disminuido. Pero parece ser que todo volvía a la normalidad… o eso pensaba…

Se le puede ver caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina con las manos detrás de su cabeza, con ese aire tan despreocupado que siempre lo caracteriza y sonrisa segura… sonrisa que se congelo en su cara…

... _Quiero ver tu risa todo el día, escuchar la melodía de tu voz, quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos, el peine que desnuda tu esplendor, la esquina que te ve cuando caminas..._

Su pulso se disparo nuevamente, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y una risa que cree escuchar en un sueño llega a su mente…

... _quiero ver tu risa todo el día, escuchar la melodía de tu voz, quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos, el peine que desnuda tu esplendor, la esquina que te ve cuando caminas..._

La silueta de una sirena se coló de sus sueños, y unas hebras rojas como el fuego danzando en el mar…

 _...La forma de tus labios, y quiero ser tu último dolor, te pido que me cures esta herido, yo se muy bien que no es tu obligación, tan solo si amortiguas mi caída, sera mi salvación..._

Se paro de golpe… no podía estar pasando esto… tenia que ser una mala broma.

... _prometo intentar no hacerte daño, prometo darte todo lo que yo, prometo regalarte sin reparo mí corazón..._

La melodía provenía de la cocina, se podía escuchar perfectamente las voces estridentes y emocionadas de sus compañeras cantar a todo pulmón esa infernal canción… y la realidad lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara… literalmente, con la forma de una puerta siendo empujada con fuerza por Sophocles…

-Vayamos a entrenar!!! Después de un desayuno delicio… Ash? Que haces en el suelo? ¿Estas bien?

El entrenador se encontraba en el suelo, con espirales en los ojos y un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ash!!! Sophocles, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que tengas cuidado al salir de la cocina? Fíjate por donde vas!!! – le gritaba Mallow de forma energética.

-No es mi culpa que se quedara parado en la puerta!!!!

-Lo mandaste a la luna… bueno, en todo caso tenia problemas para dormir…

-Lana!!

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas y había mucho alboroto a su alrededor, pero él solo podía escuchar la melodía en su cabeza…

... _Quiero ver tu risa todo el día, escuchar la melodía de tu voz..._

La imagen de una Misty de 11 años con el pelo suelto y vestida de sirena para las obras de su gimnasio regreso a su mente, junto con fugases imágenes de su viaje en las islas Naranja, y esa confusión que decidió dejar en el olvido, regreso a él…

... _te pido que me cures esta herida, yo se muy bien que no es tú obligación..._

La forma tan rápida de pararse lo mareo, intento reponerse rápido, pero el fuerte agarre de Sophocles evito que terminara de nuevo en el piso.

-Ash! Calmate! Tenemos que llevarte con la enfermera Joy inmedia…

-NO! Necesito ir a hacer una llamada!

-No estas en condiciones de…

-En verdad necesito hacer esta llamada…

Sophocles lo observaba detenidamente discutir con sus compañeras y esa desesperación en su modo de actuar no era muy propio de Ash…

-Bien, yo te llevo, pero con calma y si prometes ir con Joy después - le seriedad de su voz logro calmar a todos - o te puedo cargar y llevarte a la fuerza, tu decides.

-No, muchas gracias, prometo ir con la enfermera terminando - reponiéndose de su mareo, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la zona de teléfonos - pero necesito que me dejes hablar en privado

-Estas muy raro, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No… - su cara reflejaba consternación - …Si… para serte sincero, no se, estoy muy confundido últimamente, pero estoy seguro que esta persona puede responder mis dudas, al fin de cuentas, es de las pocas personas que me conocen muy bien

-Espero que sepas, que también somos amigos tuyos, y si necesitas algo, aunque sea un oyente… estoy dispuesto a guardar silencio

-Muchas gracias

-Bien, te dejo en privacidad, espero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese

-Claro que si, de nuevo, gracias – la sonrisa que le dedico en esta ocasión fue real y le extendió el puño para chocarlo, cuando Sophocles se retiro la seriedad regreso a su rostro- Bien Pikachu… es hora de buscar respuestas…

...

 ** _Hola!!! volví, no estaba muerta, pero ojalá hubiera estado de parranda!!!_**

 ** _Tengo mil excusas, pero solo dire que no sabia muy bien como continuar, la temporada Sol y Luna no es muy de mí agrado y los pocos capítulos que e visto son los especiales de Kanto y uno que otro, asi que me senti un poco perdida, luego recorde que es un Fic y puedo hacer con el lo que yo quiera, podría hacer volar a Ash si quisiera y siempre y cuando concuerde con el trama... estaría bien (es lo maravilloso de esto :D )._**

 ** _Así que mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que esta segunda parte les agrade y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente, (una vez comencé a escribir lo hice en dos días)._**

 ** _Todos sus comentarios son tan hermosos y los ame con todo mi corazón y agradecimiento, este último de_** _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017** **, me dio un jalón de orejas y me puse manos a la obra, por cierto, claro que podemos ser amigos, y si estoy leyendo tus fic's, no me e puesto a dejar comentarios pero prometo que lo haré, muchas gracias.**_

 ** _Este capítulo es para todos ustedes!!!_**


	3. capitulo 3

Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón.

...

El teléfono sonó un par de ocasiones aumentando su nerviosismo, cuando respondieron del otro lado de la línea una sonrisa nerviosa se le formó en el rostro al ver que la persona que estaba buscando se dibujaba en la video llamada...

\- Ash!! muy buenos días!! a que debo tú llamada tan pronto? - el moreno no sabía como interpretar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero no le duró mucho, - te vez muy pálido, estás bien?

\- Últimamente todos me preguntan eso... - su sonrisa decayó en apenas una mueca - a tí no te puedo mentir, algo me está pasando desde que llegué de Kanto y esperó que tú me puedas ayudar

\- Claro que sí, dime que sucede y vemos que se puede hacer. - el rostro serio del futuro doctor le dio la confianza de expresar lo que le pasaba.

En un primer impulso decidió marcar a la que él, consideraba que era la fuente de su problema, pero que le hiba a decir? "Hola! tengo un problema contigo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza! no me dejas ni dormir!!!" seguramente decir algo así despertaría al Gyarados dormido en su amiga, lo cuál... no sería lo más sensato... no, mejor consultar el asunto con uno de sus mejores amigos primero, además, aún aguardaba la remota esperanza, de que su teoría inicial fuera la correcta.

\- Verás, tú que tienes un pokémon que hace mega Evolución... haz presentado algún cambio, alguna consecuencia?

La confusión en el rostro de su amigo le dió la respuesta, estaba perdido.

\- No entiendo... te refieres a si mí Steelix a sufrido algún cambió?

\- Eh... no, me refiero a... si tú... emm... haz tenido algún problema, si la energía de la mega evolución... sabes que... olvídalo, en voz alta se escucha peor que en mis pensamientos... tengo un problema Brock.

\- Me doy cuenta... a ver si entendí... te sientes raro desde que veniste a Kanto... y decidiste hecharle la culpa a la Mega evolución?

\- Si... lo sé, olvida eso por favor.

\- Ya fuiste a que te revisara la hermosa enfermera Joy?

\- Si, ya fuí a que me hicieran un chequeo y me mando unas pastillas para dormir y a que hablara con el Profesor Samson, por eso pense...

\- Ok, ok... ahora... exactamente, que te sucede?

\- Todo comenzó al momento de irnos de Kanto...

...

Sophocles venía tranquilamente pensando en llevar a su compañero a la enfermería y en ir a entrenar. Hiba a dar la vuelta en el pasillo para entrar a la zona de teléfonos cuándo una estridente risa hizo que diera un saltó y se asomó con cautela...

\- Si quisiera que se burlarán de mí, hubiera hablado con Gary

El joven estudiante a doctor pokémon que conocieron en Kanto, Brock, era su nombre, según recordaba, adoptó una expresión sería...

-Si Ash, tienes una enfermedad super peligrosa, y todo por Mega Gyarados, tienes los días contados

Ah!!... era eso lo que tenia preocupado a Ash, con razón estaba tan nervioso y enojado en los días pasados... esperen... Que!?!?!?!?

-"Esto tienen que saberlo las demás, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo!!!"

Y salió corriendo a buscar a sus compañeras, como si no hubiera un mañana... por que Ash tal vez no lo tuviera... justo... cuando Brock solto una carcajada que Sophocles no alcanzo a escuchar.

...

\- En serio... me dices que tú mejor teoría fue que fueran efectos secundarios a Mega Gyarados?!?!

La molestia estaba comenzando a presentarse en su rostro

\- Esta bien, esta bien... supongo... que no haz hablado con Misty?

\- No... no se ni qué pasa por mi cabeza, como y que hablar con ella?

\- Este si es el final del mundo!!! Pensaste antes de actuar!!! - los gestos exagerados de Brock solo causaron que Ash volteara los ojos - ya se, ya se... pero debes reconocer que es verdad.

\- Podemos dejar de desviarnos del punto?

\- Es que yo no entiendo a que le ves tanto problema, si esto yo lo sabía desde nuestro primer viaje, pense que en las islas naranja te habías aclarado, pero que habías decidido posponer tú actuar hasta cumplir tú meta y dejar que Misty... sabés qué... olvídalo, ese hubiera sido un actuar muy maduro de tú parte

\- ... yo... eh... yo... algo paso en ése viajé y para serte sincero... jamás me a dolido tanto despedirme de mis compañeros de viaje como en esa ocasión después de Johto

\- Misty alguna vez te platicó sobre la propuesta de Rudy?

\- No... que propuesta? - algo le empezó a arder en la boca del estómago y subia hasta su garganta

\- Nada importante... sólo le pidió que se quedará con él en su isla

\- QUE!?!?!? Ése tipo jamás me callo bien!!!

-Ash, tranquilo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Podemos (otra vez) volver al tema y no hablar de tontos creídos...

\- Pues yo no sé que más quieres hablar conmigo, esa conversación debería de ser con otra personita, mirándola a los ojos, preferentemente bañado y bien presentable, entregándole unos chocolates y después de invitarla a cenar, no lo crees???

\- Pero... pero... yo no puedo irme de aquí a Kanto, hay mucho que hacer y las clases...

\- En el querer, esta el poder y yo te puedo asegurar de que ella NO te va a esperar para siempre, si no le hablás con sinceridad. Yo la respuesta la veo clara como el agua desde hace años y si crees que no me enteré de lo de tú beso con Serena... seria ingenuo pensar que ella no se enterará...

\- Co... cómo... pero yo no... yo...

\- Si creías que un beso en el aeropuerto de la ciudad donde quedaste como finalista, con la retadora al puesto de reina de Kalos, hiba a quedar en anonimato... Ash, mi amigo... tienes muchos problemas, y yo que tú hablo con Misty antes de que la noticia llegue a ella.

La cara del jóven (en realidad no tan jóven) entrenador era todo un poema.

\- Si aún no está del todo aclarada tú mente, piensa en ese beso y en los celos que Rudy acaba de hacerte pasar, apesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo... y sí Ash, son celos. Y si creés que Misty no tiene pretendientes... lamento decirte que tiene una fila muy larga esperando por su atención. Bueno... tienes tarea, pero no lo pienses tanto, te recuerdo que las noticias vuelan pronto, buena suerte...

Y con esto cortó la llamada, sin darle tiempo de debatir algo más, porque así era Ash... todo un cabeza dura que se le tenían que decir las cosas de frente. Y esperaba que escuchará sus indirectas muy directas, sobre su amor correspondido por la sirena de ciudad Celeste.

...

Pikachu observaba atentamente a su entrenador, no entendía como podía ser tan lento, sólo esperaba que por fin Bruck hubiera logrado que entendiera lo que todos sabían hacé años. Al verlo un poco decaído, se acurrucó en su hombro y le dio pequeñas descargas cariñosas en sus mejillas que lograban hacerle cosquillas para que supiera que no estaba sólo.

...

 **Hola!! hoy no quise posponer más el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me gustó mucho, Brock es un personaje que me gusta mucho, ya que al ser él, el que más a convivido con Ash (de hombres) y es como su hermano mayor, le puede dar su sermón. Y si Ash es muy lento para su bien, y aunque no me gustó el beso con Serena, analizando el asunto... en realidad Ash no reaccionó mucho, como que le dió un poco igual, no como las reacciones que tenia en sus momentos con Misty, así que dije... aprovechemoslo.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, me encantan!!**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima y no se preocupen a esto le falta poco, lo quiero terminar antes de que acabe el año.**

P.D: ya corregí, una disculpa enorme jejejejeje mi celular se muere y no encuentro mi cargador lo subi a las prisas

 **Matta ne!!!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón.**

Esa mañana le tocaba ir a surtir la despensa de la casa, sus hermanas estaban, como siempre, ocupadas en sus ensayos para las obras del gimnasio. Tenia solo un día de que Ash había vuelto a la Isla Melemele, y su humor estaba desbordante de alegría.

Su batalla le había hecho sentir un calor que hacía mucho no sentía al pelear con los retadores del gimnasio. Cada día las generaciones eran más frías y en lugar de ver a sus pokémon como amigos y compañeros, sólo eran soldados que peleaban por ellos. Pero mientras ella pudiera, no dejaría que ellos se llevarán sus medallas, no hasta que el lazo con sus pokémon fuera de verdadera amistad.

Además, que el calor y decisión que Ash tenía en sus ojos, le demostraron que seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto y seguro del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años, porque ella, entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Giorgio había llegado temprano para amablemente acompañarla a comprar todo lo de la lista. Ya estaban por terminar las compras cuando escucho a varias personas murmurando algo sobre la reina de Kalos o algo por el estilo, no puso mucha atención en realidad, ella no era una persona que se metiera a chismear en la vida de los demás, así que siguió con sus compras.

Ya hiban de regreso con todo el cargamento cuándo la melodía que más amaba en el mundo llama su atención...

\- Quieres que nos detengamos por unos helados? Aun tenemos tiempo - como si le hubiera leído la mente, Giorgio se adelantó y más que pregunta era una afirmación.

Cuándo estaban esperando en la fila para ser atendidos, un grupo de niñas de unos 12 o 13 años, se formaron detrás de ellos y comenzaron a reír tontamente (cómo le exasperaba esa forma de ser tan sosa, sólo por querer llamar la atención), mientras hojeaban una revista de chismes de la farándula Pokémon.

\- Pueden creerlo? Serena es tan hermosa y fabulosa!!!! - el sólo chillido de la estridente voz exageradamente aguda, le ponía los pelos de punta - Solo podría estar con alguien a su altura - ese nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado - y él, que quedó en segundo lugar de la liga de Kalos, es alguien que podría ser digno de ella...

El primer golpe lo sintió como un balde de agua helada, y no salió de su trance hasta que le dieron la bomba final...

\- Ya se!! Ya busque el vídeo en PokeTuBe, es tan romántico!!!! Dicen que en realidad sí estan saliendo!!!

Volteo a verlas tan bruscamente que llamo la atención de las 4 pobres chicas que pegaron un salto solo de verla, las examinó atentamente y vio las revistas que tenían en sus manos, antes de salír corriendo a buscar un puesto donde pudiera comprar una (por que ella no admitiría en voz alta, todo lo que esa noticia le causaba). Dejando al pobre de Giorgio con dos helados en las manos y muchas bolsas que cargar.

...

Cuando llego a su casa tenía una revista arrugada en sus manos, pero llego con la frente en alto y la furia en su rostro, su amigo y admirador la vio, y el reclamo murió en su garganta. No quería morir tan joven, no sin haber ganado antes su corazón, aunque morir en sus bellas manos... era tentador... no... mejor no.

El primer retador que apareció, por suerte, era uno experimentado, pero... pensó que sería buena idea comenzar con un pobre Pikachu, la pelea terminó antes de siquiera pensar en hacer mega evolución y el pobre retador salió huyendo del Gyarados y su pokémon.

Después de 5 batallas muy intensas la furia comenzó a disminuir, justo a tiempo cuando los novatos hicieron su confiada aparición, en definitiva, ese y los siguientes 3 días nadie salió con la medalla Cascada de su gimnasio.

Giorgio hizo todo lo posible para bajarle un poco su mal humor, con mucho helado, pero ella sólo atacaba ferozmente los botes y no decia ni una palabra sobre que la tenía en ese estado. Lo que fuera tenía que ser muy grave para que el postre cremoso no la calmara.

Su molestia no era que él tuviera una relación (bueno, aquí engañaba, eso le molestaba mucho) pero lo que la tenía furiosa era, de hecho, que él no se digno en decirle nada en su visita a Kanto, a SU gimnasio, a SU casa. Había leído esa maldita revista cientos de veces y según decían ese incidente fué antes de ir a Alola. Y él no dijo nada!!! Ella era su mejor amiga!! o ya ni ese título podría tener???

Cuándo pasaron 5 días, un nombre vino a su mente, si alguien podría saber algo era él, con seguridad dígito el número que sabía de memoria y espero... un tono, dos tonos, 8 tonos y su morocho amigo no atendió la llamada, lo intento 3 veces más y no logro contactar con él...

...

En su cuarto, Brock sintió un terrible escalofrío subiendo por su espina dorsal justo antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. Con un terrible presentimiento observó el número entrante y aventó su teléfono a su cama... estimaba a su amigo de Pueblo Paleta, pero él se negaba a ser el chivo expiatorio. Ash lo provocó... él que la enfrente.

Con tranquilidad se puso unos audífonos y siguió estudiando

...

Para su cuarto intento, Giorgio entro al salón con un ramo de flores y una caja, justo estaba por mandarlo por donde llegó, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin ver el número entrante respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Ya era hora de que te dignaras a responder, quien te crees que...

Justo cuando volteó la vista a la pantalla su reclamo murió, ya que la última persona que quería ver en ese preciso momento la miraba con confusión y un tanto de temor. Pero su rostro cambio a molestia cuándo Giorgio apareció en su campo de visión detrás de Misty...

...

 ** _Que les puedo decir? Ayer estaba inspirada y tenía una libreta y una pluma a mi disposición :D, muchas gracias_** ** _beruji tu idea me encantó y salió esto, espero que les guste._**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior no tuve tiempo de nombrar a los que amablemente me han dejado su opinión, así que... mil gracias a: beruji, Pokeshipping Fun2017, y a mi lector@ anónim@_**.

 ** _Muchas gracias, y una disculpa porque no se si mañana publique algo más, tengo los dedos entumidos del frío!!_**

 ** _Matta ne!_**


	5. capítulo 5

Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón.

...

Fuego corriendo por sus venas, eso sentía en esos momentos, ver a ése... sujeto, detrás de SU Misty, con esas flores... lo ponía furioso.

Pero lo que más lo enfurecía, era que ella ni un "Hola" le dedicó, solo lo miró con una expresión molesta y le colgo sin más.

Seguramente habia interrumpido algo, por eso su enojo. Claro, estaba tan ocupada con ese tipo que ni tiempo tenía para su mejor amigo.

Ese título le causó una punzada en el pecho y su desesperación aumento. Ella lo escucharía, asi tuviera que ir hasta Kanto y arrebatarsela a ese tipo.

Desesperado volvió a marcar a su teléfono, pero ya no hubo respuesta. Tanto que le costó reunir el valor para hablar con ella, esos dos días después de cortar con Brock, se sentó enfrente del teléfono sin atreverse a marcar ese número, se revolvía los cabellos, gritaba de exasperación y se terminaba poniendo de pie para retirarse con un aire deprimente... para volver cada hora a hacer la misma rutina... hasta que la paciencia de Pikachu se acabó y... terminó por darle una descarga cada que intentaba retirarse. Tanto, para que ella saliera con esto.

Estaba en su décimo intento cuando la llamada fue tomada, pero no era con quién él quería hablar...

\- Buenas tardes, Misty no va a atender tus llamadas en éstos momentos amigo, así que te sugiero que dejes de marcar y acaparar la línea, que pueden entrar llamadas que si sean importantes. - el tono serio pero burlón no paso desapercibido para Ash

\- A tí ni te conozco, así que no tengo por qué hacerte caso - dos podían jugar el mismo juego, él jamás era grosero (sólo con Gary), pero ése tipo solo de verlo quería hacer que Pikachu gastara toda su energía en él, quien se creía ese sujeto para contestar el teléfono de SU Misty! - Necesito hablar de algo urgente con ella, así que...

\- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ella NO va a hablar contigo. Y deja de molestar... ella esta conmigo.

Y la llamada se corto dejando a un Ash helado, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser tan tarde... no podía perderla.

...

La llamada fue cortada en el preciso instante en que Misty regresaba a el salón con las flores en un tarro y las depósito en la mesa de la recepción. Sentándose pesadamente a su lado dio un largo suspiro...

\- Muchas gracias por las flores, la verdad se me había olvidado ir por ellas a la florería. Si mis hermanas se enteran que casi se quedan ahí sus "hermosamente caras" flores especialmente traídas desde Sinno... no me dejarían en paz por semanas.

-No te preocupes, aquí esta el otro encargo que se te olvido... - dice tranquilamente entregándole la caja que traía en las manos.

\- El perfume de Violeta!!!! Dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente?! - la pelirroja hacía ademanes exagerados y gestos graciosos.

\- No tengo idea, pero tú tranquila, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. - los ojos de cachorro que le dedicaba eran ignorados por la chica que tenia los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba la frente - te ves tensa... no te preocupes por la molestia de hace rato, ese chico no te volverá a acosar ya hablé con él, la excusa de siempre... el novio celoso.

\- Que tú que?! - abrio los ojos de golpe y se tenso de sólo recordar al moreno.

\- Pasa algo malo?

\- En realidad... no, creo que fue lo mejor. Y dijo que quería? - un poco más tranquila, se dispuso a agarrar un dulce del centro de mesa.

\- Sólo dijo que tenía que decirte "algo importante" y se le veía muy molesto.

Un mal precentimiento se instalo en ella, a fin de cuentas él era su amigo... no?

Recordando la razón de su enojo, le resto importancia y siguió con su agenda diaria, ya habia perdido mucho tiempo por culpa de Ash Ketchum.

...

Eso de ser paciente y esperar no era lo suyo, él lo sabia, todos lo sabían, así que su primer impulso fue... salir hacia Kanto.

Bien, ya sabía su destino, ahora... como llegar ahí?

Justo estaba por salir a buscar al profesor Samson cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Extrañado revisó el número, Serena...

\- eh?... Hola Serena, cuánto tiempo! - se sentía muy nervioso, aún recordaba la despedida que ella le dió. Aunque no sentía lo mismo que ella, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

\- Si... hola Ash... yo... yo... perdóname!! - el tono en su voz en realidad si sonaba muy avergonzado.

\- Perdonarte?... sobre que?

\- No te has enterado?

-eh... no.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instalo entre los dos. Sólo fue roto por el suspiro de Serena.

\- Lo que pasa es que unas admiradiras tomaron foto y grabaron vídeo de nuestro... de nuestra despedida, y... sacaron toda una sección en una revista muy popular de la farándula Pokémon.

\- Que?!?!?

...

Corría desesperado buscando al profesor Samson, sabía que ya había vuelto de su viaje, pero... donde se había metido?

Cuando estaba por dar una vuelta en un pasillo choco de frente con Lana quien fue sostenida por Sophocles, pero Ash no tuvo la misma suerte y terminó estampado en el suelo.

\- Perdón chicos, no miraba por donde hiba - se puso de pie rápidamente - han visto al profesor Samson? Necesito hablar con él, es de vida o muerte - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar lo que Misty podría hacerle, y no se fijó en lo que sus palabras causaron es sus compañeros.

\- Esta en la playa, justo hibamos a hablar con él, vienes? - el intento de entusiasmo que mostraron sus rostros era muy malo, pero en sus prisas, no les puso atención.

\- No perdón, voy corriendo, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Y salió corriendo justo antes de que las chicas soltaran un gran sollozo.

\- Ven!! Se los dije! Tenemos que ayudarlo, vamos!!

Y decididos salieron corriendo detrás de él.

...

En esos momentos se encontraba volando sobre Charizard hacia ciudad Celeste, le había costado un poco conseguir ese permiso, pero con ayuda de sus amigos lo había logrado. Justo antes se salir de ahí todos le dieron un gran abrazo mientras lloraban... eso fué extraño, solo se hiba por dos días.

Pikachu se acurrucaba en su regazo feliz de que próximamente podría ver a su amiga favorita.

\- La verdad no tengo idea de que le voy a decir Pikachu, pero... si ella en realidad esta con él y ella me dice que no me quiere... - solto un largo suspiro y desvío la mirada al cielo - tiene que saber que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré para ella, cuando me necesite. Porque si en realidad esta con él, sera mi culpa... siempre tan lento Ash...

\- Pika pi - el pequeño roedor lo veía con un poco de lástima, porque en realidad... él tendría razón si es que Misty estaba con ese muchacho.

\- Pero no hay que tirar la toalla antes de dar pelea! andando Charizard!

Con un gran rígido y la decisión en el rostro de los tres aumento la velocidad hacia ciudad Celeste...

...

 ** _Hola! para ser sincera... este capítulo me costó horrores, porque no sabía como hacer que Ash llegara con Misty, y no me refiero a el transporte (hasta pense en la teletransportación de Abra, si e estado jugando Rojo fuego últimamente). Pero el hecho de que no se gritarán mil cosas por teléfono y que mejor se pusiera bien sus pantalones para enfrentarse a ella de frente... es lo mejor, además... quién inicia una relación sería por teléfono?? jajajajajajaja estoy más chapada a la antigua, QUE RUEGUE!! muajajajajajaja... ejem... como decía, no me termina de convencer, pero es lo que mejor me salió, espero que a ustedes si les guste ._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a_** ** _beruji y Pokeshipping Fun2017, y también a mí marido que aunque no escribe nada, siempre lo lee._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo, creo que queda uno o máximo dos, asi que llegamos a la recta final._**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón.**

...

Todo el día tuvo ese mal presentimiento rondando en su cabeza, lo bueno es que ese día no había llegado ningún retador porque seguramente no habría podido dar el cien porciento en la batalla y habría perdido.

En esos momentos Giorgio y ella estaban limpiando los acuarios y revisando el estado de los pokémon para ver cuáles necesitaban una visita al Centro Pokémon.

Estaba revisando cuidadosamente las aletas de su Goldeen, tan concentrada que cuándo escuchó su voz llamándola, pego un pequeño salto.

\- Estás bien? en verdad haz estado muy extraña últimamente, segura que no quieres hablar de nada? - el joven se aproximó a ella.

\- Sabes bien que si me pasa algo, pero no es nada grave que merezca ser mencionado, no te preocupes Giorgio, siempre me logro sobreponer a situaciones como éstas - su rostro aun que lo intentaba disimular, reflejaba el dolor que sentía, el enojo ya había pasado dejando un amargo sabor de boca, ella siempre figutaba hasta el final en la lista de prioridades de su amigo - además, yo sabía a lo que me atenia al fijarme en alguien como él...

\- Te refieres al tipo de la mañana? - la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro - es fácil saberlo si uno te conoce aunque sea un poco, además... todo comenzó después de que esas niñas hablarán de él y esa tal Serena, eso y traías la misma revista que ellas cuando llegaste. Misty, si todo eso es verdad, no vale la pena que estés sufriendo por él.

\- Por eso hablaste con él - bajo su mirada, sus zapatillas eran muy interesantes en ése momento.

\- Tú bien sabes que no me gusta meterme en tú vida, y sólo intervengo con los admiradores muy pesados, pero tampoco podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados si estoy viendo que estas pasando por una mala situación.

\- Es... complicado - su mirada se desvió al tanque donde sus pokémon nadaban felizmente, no quería sostener la mirada de su amigo - no es que yo sea una Yandere, que tenga que ser mío, que no pueda verlo con alguien más... es sólo, él alardea que soy su "mejor amiga", hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que yo pensé... que... me tenia algo de confianza, lo acabo de ver, no me dijo algo tan importante como su relación, yo... no lo entenderías...

\- En realidad... - el jóven se sento a su lado - tú lo haces complicado, leíste una revista de chismes, cuya fuente no es segura, en ningún momento dicen que hablaron con él, ni ella, ni alguien realmente cercano a ellos en esos viajes. Además, él no te a rechazado porque nunca te haz declarado o me equivoco?

\- En realidad... no.

\- Por ejemplo: yo, después de todo ésto, yo me la jugaré todo en éste momento, Misty... tú me gustas mucho, y no te preocupes, se muy bien que no respondes a mis sentimientos, pero no quiero quedarme con las ganas de decirte lo que siento - él sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su compañera - y sabes que... yo doblare la apuesta.

Aprovechando el asombro de la pelirroja Giorgio tomo con cuidado la barbilla de ella y depósito un suave beso en sus labios, disfrutando del contacto, ya que sabía que ése sería el único que tendría.

Justo estaba separándose de ella cuando alguien jaló a Misty hacía arriba, provocando que se pusiera de pie. Un extremadamente serio Ash los miraba desde a lado de la pelirroja, y no se veía para nada contentó...

...

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Celeste fue directo al Centro Pokémon a dejar a su orgulloso pokémon con la enfermera Joy, moría por ver a Misty de nuevo, pero necesitaba que su pokémon estuviera recuperado y listo para su vuelo de regreso. En esos momentos estaba parado enfrente de las grandes e imponentes puertas del Gimnasio, cuando la anciedad lo dominó.

\- No se que le voy a decir Pikachu - el pequeño roedor que estaba sentado en su hombro le dedicó una mirada larga antes de recargarse en su mejilla y hacerle cosquillas con su electricidad - tienes razón, estas cosas no se piensan, Vamos!!! mientras mas pronto empiece la tortura menos doloroso será.

Con pasos seguros entro al recinto que conocía muy bien, jamás imaginó la escena que encontraría al entrar a la zona de acuarios. Sintió mucho dolor al verlos besarse, luego sintió mucho enojo. Rápidamente corrió a su lado y jalando a Misty de su brazo (claro que sin lastimarla) la apartó de ése sujeto.

\- Lamento interrumpir... pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella.

Justo estaba Giorgio por ponerse de pie y ponerlo en su lugar cuando... Misty reaccionó, se soltó de su agarré de un jalón y propinarles un buen golpe a los dos con su gran mazo.

\- A ver, tú - su rostro rojo lleno de furia e indignación se dirigió hacia un asustado Giorgio - Que derecho tienes de hacer eso? si tanto dices conocerme sabrías que con esta acción perderias tu apuestita, así que fuera de mi vista - dió un largo suspiro y su vista se dirigió lentamente al entrenador de Puebla Paleta - A tí no quiero verte, así que largate de mi gimnasio, no se qué haces aquí - al ver que tenía intención de responder levantó la mano y lo interrumpió - y la verdad, no me interesa, así que largate por donde viniste.

Dando media vuelta se dirigió a la zona interna del gimnasio, sin dirigirles una sola mirada más.

El silencio que siguió fue muy incómodo, primero ellos la siguieron con la mirada y cuando se perdió de vista voltearon a verse mutuamente, si las miradas mataran...

\- Con que esta contigo, no? - el tono burlón y cínico que empleó sólo era un reflejo del alivio que sintió.

\- No es algo que deba discutir contigo, niño.

Justo estaba por responder cuando el grito molesto de Misty resonó en el recinto.

\- O se largan de una buena vez o mí Gyarados los escoltará a la salida!!!!

Dando un salto al saber que si cumpliría la amenaza, los dos salieron del gimnasio deprisa.

\- Sólo te dire, que la razón por la que ella está furiosa contigo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que si no haces las cosas bien para mañana, créeme que ella no se volverá a acordar de tí.

Y con eso Giorgio se dirigió a su casa a esperar que la furia de su sirena se calmara y las cosas se arreglaran para el bien de ella. Y sonrió ampliamente porque, por lo menos el glorioso sabor de sus labios nadie se lo quitaría jamás.

...

Ash miraba el gimnasio con decisión, él estaba ahí para hablar con ella y nadie (ni ella misma) lo evitaría. Se colocó bien sus guantes e hizo el giro de su gorra para atrás (ese que antes eran tan característico de él). Él atraparía a ese Gyarados, costara lo que costara...

...

 **Hola!!! por fin lo termine!!!!**

 **jajajajajajaja, el capítulo... mi suegra tiene un dicho, "el que va, algo alcanza", bien... para mí "el que deja comentario, algo alcanza" jajajajajaja. Espero que ese besito sea lo que esperabas para el bueno de Giorgio :), pero que me dejes aunque sea un nombre para poderte agradecer en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Si Ash tuvo su beso de declaración, le pagamos con la misma moneda.** **Y los que leen los fic's de Sirenita, si, eso de atrapar al Gyarados lo saque de una de sus locuras, quien la leyó, sabrá cuál, y si no las han leído, haganlo, estan geniales.**

 **Pokeshippin Fun2017, :) gracias por seguir apoyando, te respondí tus mensajes privados... no había visto los que me habías mandado.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente...**

 **Matta ne!!**


	7. capítulo 7

**Ninguna personaje me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para llenar el vacío que dejaron los creadores en mí corazón.**

Todo su valor se perdió cuando entro al gimnasio y la encontró saliendo a la zona de acuarios. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno dijo una sola palabra analizando a su contrincante...

\- Gyarados! - el imponente Pokémon llegó nadando hasta la orilla en la que se encontraba su dueña.

\- No!!!! espera por favor!!! - Ash agitaba los brazos en negación con desesperación y cara de terror - sólo escúchame 5 minutos!!!! es todo lo que pido!

Se sentía muy bien, no lo podía negar, el tenerlo así clamando, le calmaba un poco su furia hacía él. Ella lo miraba con la sonrisa más arrogante que tenía, erguida en toda su estatura y acariciando a su Pokémon que lo miraba fieramente, esperando la orden para atacar, lo que lo ponía muy nervioso.

\- No se para que quieres hablar conmigo con tanta insistencia - su voz salió fría y prepotente.

\- Volé desde isla Melemele solo por esos 5 minutos, así que por favor... sólo escucha.

La cara de desconcierto que ella puso y el silencio que siguió fue la luz verde que él esperaba. Un tanto nervioso y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, su voz salió firme y segura.

\- No es cierto, todo eso que dicen sobre Serena y de mí - el ceño de ella se frunció un poco - No sé que tanto digan en ésa ridícula revista pero, entré ella y yo no hay nada - al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca, él la interrumpió - si, es cierto, me beso, pero eso fué sólo por parte de ella, como una declaración. Y por lo que ví al llegar... tú sabrás de eso... no?

Los ojos de Misty se achicaron y lo vieron analizando sus facciones en busca de mentiras. Justo por eso había salido en su búsqueda, le dió muchas vueltas y en realidad... no habían tenido tiempo de hablar en privado, en todo caso si eso fuera verdad... no habría nada que decir, además... si él no hubiera estado ahí... JAMÁS le habría platicado lo pasado con Giorgio hace unos minutos "doblé moral!". Ignoro la voz de su conciencia y puso su atención en él...

\- Y eso es importante? Por eso viniste hasta aquí, en el pobre de Charizard (seguramente) sólo para hablarme de Serena? Por eso tanta insistencia en hablar conmigo?

\- Deja de hacer eso! - la apunto con el dedo de forma acusadora - Deja de ver todo para reprocharme, tú bien sabes que no es así. Si estoy aquí es sólo y exclusivamente por tí - dió un paso más cerca a ella - si comenté lo de Serena, fue porque ella me hablo para decirme lo de el artículo que sacaron. Yo no leo esas cosas y francamente, pensaba que tú tampoco!.

\- Mis intereses literarios no son de tú incumbencia!! - desvío la cara para que no viera el sonrojo que la hacía ver cómo una cereza - Además, yo no te hice nada para que tuvieras que venir hasta acá. - se cruzó de brazos y le dió la espalda indignada (aunque ni ella se creía esa indignación).

\- Claro que si!!! tú me embrujaste!!!

\- Que?!?!? - lo volteó a ver rápidamente y el rugido de Gyarados resonó en el recinto, intimidado un poco al morocho.

\- Si, desde que salimos de este gimnasio, desde que me alejé de tí en el aeropuerto, no haz salido de mi cabeza!! - se tomó los cabellos frotandolos con desesperación - Estoy seguro de que te divierte torturarme... no me dejas comer, ni dormir, veo agua y te veo!! - sus ademanes con los brazos eran exagerados - veo fuego y veo tus cabellos y tu mirada! ... e perdido como nunca en las batallas, por que no me dejas concentrar!!!

La cara de incredulidad de Misty no tenía precio... esa era... una declaración al estilo Ketchum? Con una mirada Gyarados volvió a las profundidades de su tanque, no sin darle una mirada de advertencia al entrenador. Ella se aproximó a él con pasos seguros y rostro serio.

\- Vaya que eres lento Ash Ketchum... sólo te costó 5 años estar aquí, bueno, no me quejo, bien podría haber pasado aún más tiempo, vamos a cenar algo, yo invito!!

Ash parecía un Magicarp al abrir y cerrar la boca sin parar, él se imaginó sangre, sudor, mil lágrimas, fuegos artificiales, el holocausto tal vez, pero si, mucho drama... pero el verla sonreír, así de radiante, sólo para él... le hizo recordar que al fin de cuentas era Misty... un gran enigma sin fin, que podría ser dura y firme, como un Gyarados... pero por dentro ser un pequeño y tierno Togepi.

\- Brock sugirió chocolates y una cena formal... pero yo invito, hay tanto que platicar para ponernos al día, pasado mañana tengo que estar de regreso con el alba.

\- Pues Brock es muy dramático, pero los chocolates no son mala idea!!. Hola Pikachu!!!

El roedor amarillo salió de su escondite detrás de un sillón, una vez que el peligro pasó, él no pagaría la lentitud de su entrenador (que apenas se daba cuenta de la ausencia de su Pokémon). Corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja que lo mimaba y acariciaba mientras salían del gimnasio hacía algún restaurante que seguramente sería de comida chatarra. Él se moría de hambre y mientras estuviera con ella, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Ya hiban de regreso al gimnasio, pero decidieron ir por el camino largo, por la playa que tenía una vista hermosa del cielo nocturno. No habían parado de hablar y reír de toda esa aventura que los tenía ahí.

\- Y entonces todos los chicos me abrazaron llorando como si jamás me volvieran a ver... fue muy raro.

\- Por lo que me dices de todo este cuento... seguro que no te escucho hablando con Brock? porque según tú, todo ese comportamiento extraño comenzó después de ése día.

\- Pues según yo no pero... - Los dos voltearon a ver al Pokémon que comía muy feliz su botellita de catsup, en el hombro de su entrenador - Pikachu... tú escuchaste algo ese día? - el pequeño bajo un poco su botellita y miró a su entrenador seriamente y afirmó con su cabeza, mientras sonreía ampliamente, y volvía a lo suyo.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, tienes que hablar con ellos llegando a Melemele. - la vista de ella se debió al firmamento, que les brindaba un espectáculo fantástico.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en su rostro - Les diré que la bruja pelirroja de Celeste, me dió el mejor remedio para el mal que ella me causó...

\- Hey!! deja de decirme bruja!! - grito dándole un coscorron.

\- Hay, hay, hay!!... valió la pena, valió la pena - decía mientras se tocaba la zona afectada, aguantando el dolor se acercó más a ella - Solo con una condición - ella achicó sus ojos y espero, mientras clamaba por paciencia para no matarlo - Misty... Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sabía que ese momento vendría en algún momento, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su rostro se tiño de rojo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y los latidos de su corazón se elevaron exponencialmente. Miles de Butteefrees revoloteaban en su panza y la voz no le salía!!

Su silencio lo puso muy nervioso, aparentaba estar seguro de si mismo pero moría de ansiedad, inseguro tomo su mano y lentamente la atrajo hacia él.

Ella acortó su distancia jalandolo del cuello de su camisa y por fin, después de tanto tiempo soñando con ése momento, probó sus labios en un beso salvaje, como ella.

...

Habían pasado 5 años desde ese día, hoy a sus 21 años, estaba parado enfrente de su mayor reto. Estaba decidido, él obtendría el mayor título que tendría hasta ahora.

Se acomodó nuevamente el cuello de su camisa, se colocó unos guantes imaginarios y volteó una gorra inexistente en sus rebeldes cabellos negros. Hoy Pikachu no lo acompañaba, pero al salir de su casa le deseo mucha suerte.

Con decisión entró al recinto a esperar que su presa llegara, porque hoy... el campeón de Kanto, le propondría matrimonio a la Maestra de Pokémon de agua, y con un sí emocionado, él estaba en camino para realizar su más grande captura y de ganar el mayor título de todos... ser su esposo.

Fin.

...

 **Y ya llegamos al final de esta historia, por momentos no sabía qué hacer, si mejor abortar misión, pero una vez agarrado el hilo, esto se dió solo. La verdad estoy muy contenta con mi segunda historia, se que tengo que mejorar, pero si no lo intentaba... jamás iba a llegar a nada.**

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme, a beruji, pokeshipping fun2017, Dario y todos los que en algún momento dejaron un comentario, le dieron favorito, siguieron la historia o solo leyeron sin dejar comentario.**

 **No volveré con algo nuevo hasta**

 **el 2018 (se escucha tan dramático).**

 **Felices fiestas para todos!!!**


End file.
